Hannah Montana Wiki:Miley Cyrus
Miley Ray Cyrus (Nashville, Tennessee, 23 de noviembre de 1992), nacida como Destiny Hope Cyrus, es una actriz y cantanteestadounidense. Alcanzó popularidad en el año 2006 por interpretar el papel de Miley Stewart en la serie original de Disney Channel, Hannah Montana, nombre bajo el cual grabó la banda sonora de sus cuatro temporadas. Con el éxito de esta franquicia, se convirtió en un ídolo adolescente. En 2007 firmó con Hollywood Records para seguir una carrera como solista. Su primer álbum de estudio bajo su propio nombre, titulado Meet Miley Cyrus, fue en verdad el segundo CD del álbum doble Hannah Montana 2 / Meet Miley Cyrus, que también incluía la banda sonora de la segunda temporada de la serie. Ese año realizó la gira Best of Both Worlds Tour, que tuvo una gran demanda en los Estados Unidos, y recaudó millones de dólares. En febrero de 2008, la gira se convirtió en una película/concierto en 3D titulada Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert, su primera película con su nombre. Logró recaudar millones de dólares en su fin de semana de estreno. En julio de 2008 lanzó su segundo álbum, Breakout, que se convirtió en un éxito comercial, pues ingresó en el puesto número uno de la lista Billboard 200. Comenzó su incursión en el cine como actriz de doblaje en Bolt, película animada de 2008, y ganó una nominación para el Globo de Oro a la mejor canción original por su interpretación del tema «I Thought I Lost You». En 2009, su papel como Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana llegó al cine en la película Hannah Montana: The Movie; la banda sonora de la película se dirigió a los mercados country y adult contemporary. ''Cyrus empezó a cultivar una imagen más adulta en 2009 tras el lanzamiento de su primer EP, ''The Time of Our Lives, con un sonido pop más comercial, y por el rodaje de la película de drama La última canción, estrenada en abril de 2010. En el EP se encuentra su sencillo más exitoso, «Party in the U.S.A.», que la convirtió en la primera adolescente en lograr la certificación de cuatro discos de platino en los Estados Unidos[cita requerida]. En junio de 2010 se puso a la venta su tercer álbum de estudio, Can't Be Tamed, en el que presentó un nuevo sonido dance pop. El vídeo musical y la letra del primer sencillo, «Can't Be Tamed», retrata una imagen más sexual de la artista, que provocó opiniones tanto positivas como negativas.5 Cyrus fue clasificada en la posición trece en la lista de Forbes: Celebrity 100 en 2010,6 y en 2014, fue elegida como la décima séptima celebridad más poderosa.7 El álbum fue promocionado con una gira en 2011 llamada Gypsy Heart Tour, que visitó Latinoamérica, Asia yOceanía sin abarcar Estados Unidos.8 Al finalizar la gira, logró recaudar 28 millones de dólares en veintiún fechas, lo que la colocó en el puesto número dos de la lista Hot Tours de la revista Billboard. En 2012 participó en el álbum recopilatorio en tributo a Bob Dylan, Chimes of Freedom: The Songs of Bob Dylan Honoring 50 Years of Amnesty International con la canción «You're Gonna Make Me Lonesome When You Go», la cual fue prenominada a lospremios Grammy de 2013.10 El 4 de mayo de 2012, se estrenó en 105 salas de cine de los Estados Unidos LOL, comedia que protagonizó junto a Demi Moore, la cual logró recaudar $51 500 dólares en Estados Unidos y más de 28 millones en el mundo. El 3 de junio de 2013, la compañía discográfica RCA Records publicó «We Can't Stop» como el primer sencillo de su cuarto álbum de estudio, Bangerz, al igual que «Wrecking Ball», que se convirtió en el primer sencillo de la cantante en alcanzar el puesto número uno en la lista Billboard Hot 100.11 12 Por su éxito en el 2013, los canales MTV y ABC la nombraron la «artista del año».1314 En febrero de 2014 inició su tercera gira mundial denominada Bangerz Tour, cuya primera fecha tuvo lugar en Vancouver,Canadá. Además, gracias a los sencillos de esta etapa de la carrera de Cyrus, la cantante logró alzarse con varios galardones, donde destacamos el premio al Vídeo del año en los MTV Video Music Awards de 2014 gracias a «Wrecking Ball», convirtiéndose así en la artista más joven en ganar dicho galardón. También recalcamos que Bangerz recibió una nominación en los Premios Grammy de 2015 en la categoría mejor álbum de pop vocal.15 A finales de 2014 Cyrus fundó la Happy Hippie Foundation, una organización sin fines de lucro con la misión de luchar contra la injusticia y ayudar a los jóvenes sin hogar y al colectivo LGBT en los Estados Unidos . Carrera profesional En el 2001, cuando Cyrus tenía ocho años, su familia se mudó a Toronto, Canadá, mientras que su padre filmaba la serie de televisión Doc. Mirando el trabajo de su padre, la cantante descubrió su gusto por la actuación. Después Billy Ray la llevó a ver el proyecto de 2001 de Mirvish Production, Mamma Mia!, en el teatro Royal Alexandra. Cyrus lo tomó del brazo y le dijo: «Esto es lo que quiero hacer, papá. Yo quiero ser una actriz». Comenzó a tomar clases de canto y actuación en el Armstrong Acting Studio en Toronto. En su primer papel interpretó a una niña llamada Kylie en Doc. En el 2003, fue acreditada bajo su nombre de nacimiento por su papel de Ruthie en Big Fish de Tim Burton. A la edad de 11 años, Cyrus supo que estaban abiertos los casting para lo que sería Hannah Montana, una serie de televisión infantil original de Disney Channel, sobre una adolescente que vive una doble vida secreta como una estrella pop. Cyrus envió una cinta de vídeo para visionar el papel de la mejor amiga, pero recibió una llamada donde le pedían que probara para la estrella principal, Chloe Stewart. Después de enviar una nueva cinta y volar a Hollywood para más audiciones, le dijeron que era demasiado joven y demasiado pequeña para el rol. Sin embargo, su persistencia y habilidad para cantar además de actuar llevaron a los productores de la serie a invitarla a más audiciones. Cyrus finalmente recibió el papel con su propio nombre Miley Stewart a la edad de doce años. Durante ese tiempo, también visionó con Taylor Lautner para la película Las Aventuras de Sharkboy y Lavagirl, donde quedó junto a otra actriz, pero Cyrus empezó a grabar en Hannah Montana.Como la carrera de Cyrus había comenzado, su madre tomó varias decisiones importantes relativas a la representación de su hija. La hizo firmar con Mitchel Gossett, director de la división juvenil en Cunningham Escott Slevin Doherty. Gossett, que se especializa en la creación de estrellas infantiles, había arreglado que audicionara para Hannah Montana y se le atribuye su descubrimiento . 2006-2007: Hannah Montana y Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus El 26 de marzo de 2006, se estrenó la serie de televisión Hannah Montana, en la que Cyrus interpreta a una estrella pop; el primer episodio obtuvo la mayor audiencia jamás registrada en un programa de Disney Channel,29 siendo la mayor hasta mayo de 2011, según''The Daily Telegraph''.24 Este hecho propulsó a Cyrus al estatus de ídolo adolescente. La revista Time informó que el «fenomenal» éxito de Cyrus se debía en parte a su talento y en parte el «saber de Disney al marcar territorios, coleccionar multimedias» y a promocionar a Cyrus y a Hannah Montana adecuadamente.30 Cyrus finalmente se convirtió en la primera artista en tener ofertas de televisión, cine, productos y música dentro de The Walt Disney Company. Su primer sencillo fue «The Best of Both Worlds», el tema principal de Hannah Montana. Fue puesto a la venta el 28 de marzo de 2006 y está acreditado al personaje de la serie.31 Cuando interpreta la canción en vivo, Cyrus generalmente viste como el personaje. La primera canción bajo su propio nombre fue una versión de «Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah» de James Baskett, publicado el 4 de abril de 2006 en la cuarta edición de DisneyMania. Vestida como Hannah Montana, Cyrus abrió para las Cheetah Girls en veinte fechas de su gira The Party's Just Begun Tour, a partir del 15 de septiembre de 2006. El 24 de octubre del mismo año, Walt Disney Records lanzó la primera banda sonorade Hannah Montana. De los nueve temas interpretados por Cyrus, ochos fueron acreditados a Hannah Montana y uno, un dueto con su padre titulado «I Learned from You», fue acreaditado a Miley Cyrus. El álbum alcanzó el puesto número uno en la lista Billboard 200 de los Estados Unidos.32 El 23 de abril de 2007, se estrenó la segunda temporada de Hannah Montana, y terminó de transmitirse originalmente el 12 de octubre de 2008.33 Cyrus firmó un contrato para un álbum cuádruple con Hollywood Records, propiedad de Disney, y el 26 de junio de 2007 se publicó un álbum de dos discos. El primero fue la banda sonora de la segunda temporada de la serie, mientras que el segundo, titulado Meet Miley Cyrus, fue el álbum debut de la cantante acreditado a su propio nombre. El álbum se posicionó en el número uno en el conteo Billboard 200 y posteriormente obtuvo tres discos de platino por la asociación Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA).34 35 Meet Miley Cyrus''generó «See You Again», el primer sencillo de Cyrus en ser lanzado bajo su propio nombre y el primero en estar ubicado en los diez primeros puestos de la lista ''Billboard Hot 100.36 En otoño de 2007, Cyrus se embarcó en su primera gira, Best of Both Worlds Tour, para promover Meet Miley Cyrus y las bandas sonoras de Hannah Montana, con losJonas Brothers, Aly & AJ y Everlife como actos de apertura. Cyrus se presentó desde el 17 de octubre de 2007 al 31 de enero de 2008 con paradas en los Estados Unidos y Canadá.37 Las entradas se agotaron en cuestión de minutos y llegaron a costar un máximo de $2500 dólares y un promedio de $214, cuando el promedio en general es de 26 a 65 dólares.38 Un funcionario de Ticketmaster comentó: «El infierno no tiene tanta furia como el padre de un niño haciendo un berrinche. La gente que ha estado en este negocio por mucho tiempo están viendo lo que está pasando, y dicen que no ha existido una demanda de este nivel o intensidad desde The Beatles o Elvis» . 2008-2009: Breakout, transiciones y gira mundial Tras el final de la gira Best of Both Worlds Tour en enero de 2008, Walt Disney Pictures estrenó Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert, una película concierto de la gira, el 1 de febrero de 2008; recaudó en taquilla más de 31 millones de dólares en la semana de lanzamiento, más de 70 millones mundialmente40 y un promedio de 42 000 por sala de cine, el doble del total previsto. Esto motivó que los ejecutivos de Disney extendieran indefinidamente su exhibición, planeada originalmente para una semana. Al respecto, Chuck Viane, jefe de distribución de Disney, declaró que «no queremos darle la espalda a los admiradores que no pudieron ir a los conciertos».41 El 11 de marzo de 2008, Walt Disney Records y Hollywood Records publicaron la banda sonora de la película, que alcanzó el puesto número tres en la lista''Billboard 200''. El 22 de junio de 2008, la discográfica publicó el segundo álbum de estudio de Cyrus bajo su propio nombre, Breakout. La cantante afirmó que fue inspirado por «lo que está pasando en mi vida en este último año».43 Cyrus co-escribió ocho de las doce canciones del álbum.44 «Escribir canciones es lo que realmente quiero hacer en mi vida para siempre, ... solo espero que este disco presente que, más que nada, soy compositora».44 El álbum debutó en el puesto número uno de la Billboard 200 de los Estados Unidos con ventas de 371 000 copias en la primera semana de lanzamiento;45 su primer sencillo, «7 Things», alcanzó el puesto número nueve en el Hot 100.46 Junto a su padre presentó los premios CMT Music Awards en abril de 200847 y los Teen Choice Awards en agosto del mismo año, pero esta vez lo hizo sola.48 Cyrus proveyó la voz de Penny en la película de animación Bolt, estrenada el 21 de noviembre de 2008, con reconocimiento de la crítica hacia su actuación de voz.49 Cyrus también co-compuso y grabó la canción «I Thought I Lost You» como un dueto con John Travolta para la película, por la cual recibió una nominación a la mejor canción original en los premios Globo de Oro.50 En septiembre de 2009, Cyrus participó en el sencillo de caridad «Just Stand Up!», en apoyo a la campaña Stand Up to Cancer51 y en City of Hope Benefit Concert en apoyo a la investigación del cáncer y programas de capacitación. También se involucró en Disney's Friends For Change, un grupo ambientalista, para el cual grabó el sencillo benéfico «Send It On», junto con otras estrellas de Disney Channel. Cyrus ya había comenzado la transición a una imagen más adulta a finales de 2008, cuando sus representantes negociaron un acuerdo para que el novelista Nicholas Sparks escribiera el guion de una película para presentarla a un público maduro, el contrario que ganó con los niños, fanáticos de''Hannah Montana''.53 Eso fue importante para Cyrus, porque no quería volver a actuar como cantante: «No quería ser una cantante en otra película. No quiero hacerlo más. No tienen idea cuántos musicales tocan a mi puerta. Quiero hacer algo un poco más serio».54 En marzo de 2009, Cyrus publicó Miles to Go, un recuerdo co-escrito por Hilary Liftin que habla sobre su vida hasta sus dieciséis años.55 Cyrus protagonizó el papel de Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana en Hannah Montana: The Movie, estrenada el 10 de abril de 2009. Tanto la película como su banda sonora contienen doce canciones originales interpretadas por Cyrus, las cuales fueron un éxito comercial.56 57 El sencillo principal de la banda sonora, «The Climb», alcanzó los cuarenta primeros lugares en doce países,58 y Cyrus presentó un género fuera de su típica influencia teen pop.59 Cyrus había considerado poner fin a Hannah Montana después de su tercera temporada, la cual terminó su producción el 5 de junio de 2009,60 pero Disney ejerció la opción para una cuarta.61 La producción de la película La última canción duró desde el 15 de junio de 2009 hasta el 18 de agosto de ese año. En el medio, Cyrus publicó la tercera banda sonora de Hannah Montana, grabó el EP The Time of Our Lives y se publicó el sencillo «Party in the U.S.A.». Al respecto, la artista explicó que «''The Time of Our Lives'' es un álbum de transición. ... Realmente quiero introducir a la gente a lo que yo quiero que mi próximo disco suene como que con el tiempo voy a ser capaz de hacer un poco más». El sencillo debutó en el número dos de la lista Billboard Hot 100. El EP fue lanzado en conjunto con una línea de ropa co-diseñado por Cyrus y Max Azria para Walmart. Desde el 14 de septiembre de 2009 hasta el 29 de diciembre, Cyrus realizó la gira Wonder World Tour como promoción para Breakout y The Time of Our Lives. El 7 de diciembre de 2009, Cyrus cantó para la Reina Isabel II y de numerosos otros miembros de la Familia Real Británica en el Royal Variety Performance en Blackpool, noroeste de Inglaterra. 2010-2012: Can't Be Tamed, salida de Disney y películas El 18 de enero de 2010, se inició la producción de la cuarta y última temporada de Hannah Montana. A raíz del terremoto de 2010 en Haití, Cyrus apareció en los sencillos de caridad «We Are the World 25 for Haiti» y «Everybody Hurts». Su tercer álbum de estudio, Can't Be Tamed, fue lanzado el 21 de junio de 2010. El primer sencillo del álbum, «Can't Be Tamed» fue publicado el 18 de mayo y se ubicó en la octava posición de la lista Billboard Hot 100.62 En el vídeo de la canción Cyrus aparece disfrazada como un ave, con lo cual se dijo que era más sexy''que sus anteriores proyectos, lo que despertó las opiniones de los medios.63 Después de lanzar el álbum, Cyrus se tomó un descanso en la música con el fin de centrarse en su carrera cinematográfica. Cyrus protagonizó ''The Last Song (La última canción''), que fue estrenada el 31 de marzo de 2010, y recibió por lo general críticas negativas. Sin embargo, la película fue un éxito comercial, al recaudar más de $88 millones de dólares en todo el mundo. Según el analista de taquilla ''Exhibitor Relations, la película marcó «una transición exitosa a los papeles de adultos para Miley Cyrus». El 22 de octubre de 2010 fue lanzado el segundo sencillo de Can't Be Tamed, «Who Owns My Heart», exclusivo para Europa, y del cual sería el último que lanzaría con esta disquera. La mayoría de los críticos dijeron que era una de las mejores canciones del álbum.65 No obstante, recibió una recepción comercial baja en el modo; su posición más alta la obtuvo en Bélgica, donde llegó a la segunda posición de la lista Ultratip. La cuarta y última temporada de la serie de televisión Hannah Montana (comercializada como Hannah Montana Forever) comenzó a transmitirse en los Estados Unidos el 11 de julio de 2010. La producción de la temporada inició el 18 de enero y finalizó el 14 de mayo. Es la única temporada de la serie que fue filmada en HD. El último episodio de la serie se emitió el 16 de enero de 2011 en Estados Unidos y obtuvo buenos resultados en cuanto a la audiencia —tras competir con los premios Globo de Oro— con 6,2 millones de televidentes, por lo que el capítulo se consideró como el número uno en transmisión por cable entre los niños de 6-11 años y preadolescentes de 9 a 14, poniendo las calificaciones más altas para Disney Channel. Cyrus organizó un episodio de Saturday Night Live el 5 de marzo de 2011, donde actuó en varias facetas. También cantó un tema breve sobre varias de las controversias que ha protagonizado, titulado «I'm sorry, but I'm not perfect».68 69 En marzo de 2011, su padre confirmó en el programa de entrevistas The View que la cantante se había reunido con el productor Dr. Luke para un futuro nuevo álbum, a pesar de que antes había anunciado que estaría más centrada en actuar.70 Cyrus se embarcó en la gira Gypsy Heart Tour, que visitó Latinoamérica, Asia yOceanía entre el 29 de abril y el 2 de julio de 2011. La artista expresó su deseo de visitar estos países al comentar: «Solo quiero ir a lugares donde voy a conseguir el mayor cariño y me sienta cómoda».71 Esta gira fue el fin de su etapa con la Compañía Disney y su antigua discográfica, Hollywood Records. Cyrus después de realizar los shows correspondientes, decidió tomarse unos años, fueron casi dos, de descanso para la re-dirección su carrera. Cabe destacar que es la primera gira en la que no interpreta canciones de su alter-ego Hannah Montana. La gira al finalizar logró recaudar más de 26 millones de dólares y se consideró un gran éxito con tan solo 21 conciertos, situándose como una de las giras más exitosas del año, concretamente, en la posición 22 del Top 50 Worldwide Tours realizado por Pollstar.72 El 24 de enero se lanzó Chimes of Freedom: The Songs of Bob Dylan Honoring 50 Years of Amnesty International, un álbum en honor a Bob Dylan en el que Cyrus colabora versionando «You're Gonna Make Me Lonesome When You Go». De esta canción se realizó un vídeo musical en el que Cyrus aparece cantando junto con Johnzo West.73 La versión recibió críticas positivas74 75 y alcanzó al puesto sesenta y ocho eniTunes Estados Unidos, el puesto número seis en iTunes Top 100 Rock Songs de Australia, el cincuenta y nueve en iTunes Canadá, etc.76 En marzo se estrenó la nueva temporada de Punk'd de la cadena de televisión MTV. Miley Cyrus participó en tres episodios donde realiza bromas a Khloe Kardashian, Kelly Osbourne y a su novio Liam Hemsworth. En el primer episodio Justin Bieber le realiza un broma a Cyrus . El 18 de abril de 2012, se anunció que la empresa Lionsgate estrenaría la película LOL en solo siete ciudades de Estados Unidos, ya que había perdido interés en la película y el contrato firmado con los distribuidores extranjeros contenía una disposición de que debía exhibirse a nivel nacional en al menos cien salas de cine. La compañía aseguró que no podía competir contra otros éxitos como Los juegos del hambre o The Avengers.77 La comedia se estrenó el 4 de mayo de 2012 en solo 105 cines de Estados Unidos, sin ninguna premier con la prensa. Tuvo fuertes críticas por parte de la prensa internacional, por su fracaso en la taquilla, logrando ganar en su primera semana 46.500 dólares.78Después del estreno en Europa, LOL tuvo un gran éxito ganando $2,789,671 dólares en Alemania, $1,600,000 en Escandinavia, $1,056,015 en Rusia y $834,461 en Noruega . El 4 de julio de 2012, se lanzó la canción «Morning Sun», tema que pertenece al álbum Mixtape Vol. 1 de Rock Mafia en donde colabora Miley Cyrus. La canción está basada en "C'Mon" del DJ Tiësto del álbum Club Life: Volume One (Las Vegas). Las críticas de la canción fueron positivas; la página aztecaespectaculos.com dijo que: «“Morning Sun” tiene un sonido más electropop en el cual Miley interviene con un estilo muy diferente al que presentó con el álbum Can't Be Tamed.»79 Otros medios aplaudieron el gran sonido de la canción resaltando que: «Los sonidos contagiosos hacen presagiar que esta canción está destinada a ser la sensación del verano ... Han pasado casi dos años para que finalmente los fans puedan gozar de la versión mixta de uno de los éxitos más esperados.»80 El 16 de junio se lanzó la canción «Decisions», interpretada por Borgore y Cyrus.81 Más tarde, un vídeo musical fue lanzado el 1 de noviembre.82 La canción rápidamente se volvió tendencia en Twitter y en otras redes sociales. La página analitica.com escribió que: «La cantante pretende demostrar que este género será el que tendrá su nuevo disco, el cual espera lanzar poco antes de casarse con su novioLiam Hemsworth.»83 Los críticos comentaron que aunque Cyrus no participe mucho en la canción su voz resalta los coros, haciendo a la canción un posible éxito y un triunfo de Cyrus en la música electrónica y en el dubstep.84 El 4 de octubre fue lanzado el segundo vídeo de The Backyard Sessions, donde Cyrus versiona «Look What They've Done to My Song», de Melanie Safka. El 6 de diciembre, con motivo de la renovación de su página web oficial, mileycyrus.com, se lanzó el primer vídeo de The Backyard Sessions, una serie de vídeos grabada a principios del verano en el patio trasero de Cyrus, donde cantó algunas de sus canciones favoritas. Para el primer vídeo, Cyrus versionó «Lilac Wine», de James Shelton.85 El 16 de diciembre de 2012 Cyrus versionó en directo «Rebel Yell», de Billy Idol, en la gala VH1 Divas 2012.86 El 24 de diciembre de 2012, fue lanzado el tercer vídeo de The Backyard Sessions, en donde Cyrus versiona «Jolene», de su madrina, Dolly Parton.87 Cyrus lanzó en total siete canciones durante 2012, «You're Gonna Make Me Lonesome When You Go», de Bob Dylan, «Decisions», con Borgore, «Morning Sun», con Rock Mafia, «Lilac Wine», de James Shelton, «Look What They've Done to My Song», de Melanie Safka, «Rebel Yell», de Billy Idol y «Jolene», de Dolly Parton. Durante la transmisión de los premios MTV Video Music Awards 2012, la noche del 6 de septiembre, Cyrus anunció por televisión que: «Tendré un sencillo a la venta este año. Es la primera vez que lo digo por lo que estoy contenta». Además habló sobre su compromiso con Liam Hemsworth y dijo que: «Estoy, obviamente, entusiasmada por casarme, pero como que ya me siento casada. Sé que somos para siempre, no necesito que un papel me lo diga».88 El 20 de septiembre, durante el festival de música iHeartRadio enLas Vegas, la cantante tuvo una entrevista para la revista Rolling Stone, donde habló sobre su nuevo álbum: «Estoy pensando en noviembre para lanzar un primer sencillo. "Estuve trabajando con Pharrel en un montón de cosas, y estuve escribiendo, sobre todo, concentrándome en lo que quiero decir sin saber en que sonido se iba a convertir después" me metí en el viejo «Motown Sound», lo que fue realmente divertido, mezclar todo con este sonido country pop . Ahora que soy más independiente, no es como: ¿Cual será el primer sencillo? – Ahora estoy pensando en el álbum completo no quiero que sea un solo hit, quiero entregar un álbum de calidad.» Antes de anunciar su nuevo sencillo, Cyrus colaboró con el rapero Will.i.am en el tema «Fall Down», perteneciente al álbum Willpower. La canción obtuvo una recepción moderada a baja, aunque fue certificada con disco de oro en Nueva Zelanda y de platino en Australia. Además, colaboró con la canción «Ashtrays and Heartbreaks», de Snoop Lion . Durante la entrega de los Billboard Music Awards 2013, Cyrus anunció que su nuevo sencillo, «We Can't Stop», sería publicado como el primero de su nuevo álbum de estudio el 3 de junio de 2013. Al respecto, comentó: «Realmente resultó ser solo perfecto y exactamente lo que quería, y es exactamente lo que yo quería que fuese mi primer sonido, y mi primera mirada, que creo que es un mensaje importante para mis admiradores que no han dejado de esperar, ¡así que es genial!». El 3 de junio, fecha de lanzamiento del sencillo, Cyrus se presentó en el programa radial de Ryan Seacrest, KIIS-FM, donde comentó parte de «We Can't Stop». Asimismo, habló de cómo sería el disco: «Estoy muy contenta con mi disco, porque siento que tengo muchas opciones para los sencillos. Es como una película. Es una historia de lo que yo he estado pasando por los últimos dos años». El primer sencillo del álbum recibió un gran éxito comercial, pues alcanzó el puesto número uno en países como Nueva Zelanda, Reino Unido, Escocia e Indonesia. Además, fue condecorado con tres discos de platino en Australia y Canadá, uno en Dinamarca, Suecia, Nueva Zelanda y uno de oro en el Reino Unido. El vídeo musical del sencillo obtuvo críticas variadas, debido a que mostró una imagen más sexual de Cyrus. No obstante, estableció dos récords en el sitio Vevo, el primero al ser visto más de diez millones de veces dentro de las veinticuatro horas de su lanzamiento, y el segundo ser el que más rápido consiguió las 100 millones de visitas, solo en 37 días.[cita requerida] En los MTV Video Music Awards, donde estaba nominada a cuatro categorías, interpretó «We Can't Stop» y «Blurred Lines», esta última junto con Robin Thicke, durante la cual Cyrus realizó un baile denominado twerk, un movimiento muy sensual que provocó la exaltación del público, por lo que generó críticas y polémica. El segundo sencillo de Bangerz, «Wrecking Ball», publicado el 25 de agosto de 2013, es una balada compuesta por Cyrus y producida por Dr. Luke. La canción alcanzó la primera posición de la Billboard Hot 100, por lo que se convirtió en el primer sencillo número uno de Cyrus en la lista. Además, obtuvo diversas certificaciones de disco de platino en países como Canadá, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Dinamarca, y Suecia, y disco de oro en México y Alemania. Su videoclip, donde aparece desnuda sobre una bola de demolición, fue publicado en YouTube el 9 de septiembre de 2013 y estableció un nuevo récord, al tener 19,3 millones de vistas en Vevo en las primeras veinticuatro horas de su lanzamiento. Además, fue calificado como el más visto del 2013 y recibió el premio a mejor vídeo durante la entrega de 2013 de los MTV Europe Music Awards. Celebrados en Ámsterdam, la cantante abrió la gala con «We Can't Stop» y luego con «Wrecking Ball», con una puesta en escena más sencilla, diferente a la acontecida en los Video Music Awards. Durante la entrega, subió al escenario a recoger el premio por el sencillo y lo celebró fumando un cigarro de marihuana —haciendo alusión a la libertad holandesa respecto al consumo de esa droga— lo que provocó una nueva polémica .